


Contact (REPOSTED)

by D_writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Tumblr prompt!Space au. Lena goes to another planet to explore or by accident. Kara is there visiting with her parents. Gay stuff happens- - -I gave up on beta because time.





	Contact (REPOSTED)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been somehow selected for some mystery work I know nothing about, and someone asked me to post it again so it's available to read and download. Knock yourself out, here it is! <3
> 
> If you're new here and you like this one,I have written a few other supercorp fics go check them out :)

She made it.  

 

Lena stumbles out of her pod onto a sandy soil. She guesses it’d be soft and silky if her thick boots and gloves would allow her to touch it. All she hears is her breath inside her helmet. 

So it worked. They built the tower, they launched the pod, she travelled light years into a wormhole and landed on a planet in another solar system. Alone, unable to communicate to the base, but she made it. L-corp - no,  _Lena Luthor_ will be remembered as the scientist who found a way to communicate with an alien species and build a machine following their instructions. If she ever makes it back, of course. 

She looks around, in awe. The planet is small, she can see its horizon curve in the distance. It’s sunset, but in all fairness it might always be sunset here. She wonders how long days are here, how warm their star is, how salty the sea that unravels before her eyes. She’s on a shore, protected by a high cliff covered in purple and orange plants. Flowers, she’d call them, if they weren't so big. Trees, if they weren’t so colourful.

She presses a button on her helmet to activate the geiger counter, the spectometer and the EA. She waits for the results to appear in the monitor Winn fitted in her visor, which shouldn’t take more than five minutes. 

She takes this new world in. She jumps. Her spacesuit is programmed to automatically balance the gravity of the planet to match the one on Earth. She checks the value on the corner of her screen: x1.9. A little over half the Earth gravitational pull, then.

She turns the mass compensator off, and jumps forward. She leaps 20 feet ahead and lands heavily on her butt, laughing by herself.

“Wow” she breathes out.

The values finally come back, and to her surprise, the planet’s atmosphere is compatible with the human biology. The light spectrum is slightly off - that’s why the colours are so vivid, she figures - but there are no dangerous radiations and the air is breathable.

She quickly records the data, then takes a deep breath before unlocking her helmet.

“Moment of truth” she whispers.

The headpiece unlocks with a hissing sound, and Lena forgets to breathe for a moment. She slowly removes it, and finally inhales the air of this new world. Fresh and briny, something she’d call the smell of the ocean. 

And the kid in her thinks “beach!” but the scientist thinks “bacteria!” and she’s not sure which part is more excited. This sea may host life.

She’s about to remove the rest of her spacesuit when something hits her head. Her heart almost stops.

It’s not a strong blow. It’s actually pretty delicate, like a…

“A  _beach ball_?” she lets out when she sees what hit her.

“Kestrok maine! Lop heirf kad kafer!” says the voice coming from behind. It’s young, Lena would say female, and… human? Cheerful, maybe apologetic. Lena turns, and sees her. She can’t understand a word the young woman in a bikini is telling her, but Lena is too enthralled to care. She must be in her mid twenties - according to Earth standards, that is. She was probably swimming at some point, because her blonde hair is still wet. Blue eyes, pale freckles all over her cheeks. She can’t be human, though. Lena is the first one to reach this planet. Or is she?

Whatever she’s trying to communicate to her, the woman seems to have a lot to say. Lena listens to the hard noises of this mysterious language, fascinated, and watches the woman’s hands move, frantically. 

“Wait, wait wait, slow down” Lena says. The woman looks at her like she’s an alien. And, technically, she is. She frowns, and tilts her head, thoughtful. Probably trying to figure out how to communicate.

Her face lights up, and she rests a hand on her chest, saying: “Kara!”

“Kara? What does that mean?” Lena says, confused. 

“Kara” the woman repeats, pointing her finger at herself. Then she points at Lena with a question on her face.

“I-I… Lena.” Lena says, and watches the woman beam.

Kara kneels down and smoothes the sand with a hand. She draws a big circle and a small circle, the joins them with a line. She points at the small one, then moves a hand as to show the landscape around. 

“Vilkine” she says. 

“V-Vilkine” Lena repeats “This place is called Vilkine?” Kara gives her a tight lipped smile and a puzzled look. “Right, of course, you don't understand a word I’m saying. Vilkine” she repeats, kneeling beside Kara and patting her palms on the ground.

Kara points at the big circle and says: “Krypton.” She points at herself again and says: “Kryptonian.” 

Lena understands. She smoothes a much bigger area on the sand, drawing a circle further away. 

“Earth” she says. Kara’s face lights up again. She says something that Lena thinks means “Awesome!” because she just looks like she’s won the lottery. Kara stands up, and grabs Lena's hand, pulling her up and gesturing to follow her. 

And there’s a small part of her brain that tells her she shouldn’t, she knows nothing about this woman - no, kryptonian - except that she comes from a planet Lena’s never heard of and she’s insanely beautiful.

“What the fuck, Lena” she scolds herself. “She’s an alien!”

The positive side of the low gravity is that they can reach Kara’s pod in a few leaps. Lena looks back and her own spaceship is barely a dot on the other side of the bay. Kara disappears inside and comes back with a weird headset - Lena would describe it as half crown, resting softly on Kara's hair -  and a small handheld device. She scrolls through a list of words written in an alphabet Lena can't recognise. When she finds what she’s looking for, she presses the word on the screen, and the crown lets out a faint  _beep._

“You talk, I talk” Kara says, and Lena’s eyes widen in awe.

“You understand me now?” she lets out.

“You talk. Talk talk talk.” Kara encourages her. “We have Earth words. Few. Talk more and I talk more.” 

“Oh my God, this thing puts together a vocabulary in real time?”

“This thing understands Earth a few.” Kara says. “Talk more I understand more.”

“Wow” Lena breathes out.

“Wow” Kara repeats with a chuckles, finding the word funny.

“Ok, alright, let’s do this. Oh, God what can I say?” Lena tries to come up with a topic, something relevant, something for the history books, but her mind is blank. “Uh, right, so… I’m from Earth, as you know. Earth is a planet in the Solar System, we have one yellow star we call Sun. Our Solar System has nine planets. Earth is the only inhabited one. We-“ 

“Talk you” Kara says, smiling. “I know Earth. I know the Solar System. I never there, but I know.” 

“You want me to talk about… myself?” Lena checks, and quickly realises Kara’s vocabulary is already improving. She can use every word Lena has said. 

“I want.” Kara confirms.

“Well then… My name is Lena” she starts “I'm twenty-nine years old, I’m from the United States, I speak English, which is this language. We have many other languages on Earth. I captured a signal from space with instructions to build a pod to travel further than humans have ever managed before.”

“You are genius?” Kara smiles, impressed.

“I… well, that’s maybe a bit too much” Lena chuckles “Where did you learn that word?”

“We have messages, from Earth. Short. Some words we learn from the messages. It is hard. But you are here, you talk, we improve!” Kara seems so excited, Lena has to smile at her enthusiasm.

“Are you here alone?” Lena asks.

“I am not” Kara explains “My… mh” she thinks a little, missing a word.

“Friends?” Lena suggests. Kara shakes her head.

“Family” Lena tries again.

“I think family!” Kara confirms “We play with this thing” she holds the beach ball that hit Lena on the head “and go there” she points at the sea, moving her arms.

“You swim.” Lena explains.

“Yes! They are swimming.” 

“This place is so beautiful!” Lena notes, looking around.

“Beautiful?” Kara frowns. “What is beautiful?"

Lena purses her lips, trying to explain what beautiful means. “It’s like… when you see something and it makes you happy.” 

“Oh” Kara seems surprise “We do not have a word for that.” 

“You don’t?” 

“We don’t” Kara confirms, and Lena makes a mental note to mention the words ‘yes' and ‘no' at some point “but I have a place that I see and makes me happy! Do you want to see? Maybe then you are happy too.” 

Lena can’t help finding the Kryptonian endearing. They’ve just met and she’s trusting her completely. She wonders what would happen if someone else, with less peaceful intentions, had met this species. 

“Yes” she remembers to say, and nods for good measure “Let’s go.”

\- - -

Kara grabs her hand again and leads her through a thick forest of yellow and orange plants. Lena talks about the Earth, about forests and oceans, animals and plants, about colours they don’t seem to have on this planet. And Kara listens, fascinated. The soil under their feet is soft, covered in something similar to moss. The leaves of the plants are gigantic, Lena thinks a medium sized car could easily fit inside on of them. Unlike Earth’s leaves, their shape is concave, and Lena infers there must be very little rain in this ecosystem. And a thought crosses her mind.

“So, Kara, are you here on... vacation?”

“Yes” she confirms “we come here once a month. My parents work for the government, I’m still studying.”

“Wow, your English improved so much so quickly!” Lena comments.

“I like that word you say” Kara comments “ _Wow_. So funny.” She smiles, and Lena finds herself speechless for a second. 

“W-we say  _wow_  when we are so surprised we don’t have words” she explains.

“Well, you have the  _wow_  word!” Kara objects. “We’re here!” She says as they reach an opening in the forest. There’s a pond, deep and blue, and a waterfall pouring water from above. Lena looks up, and finds the point where the water comes from is covered in colourful flowers. 

“I think the wow word would be most appropriate right now” Lena mumbles, looking around. “Kara this is… “

“Beautiful?” Kara suggests, proud of the new concept she’s learnt.

“Yes!” Lena nods, lips parted.

“So you are happy?” Kara smiles, satisfied.

“More than happy!” Lena says.

“How is more than happy?” Kara asks, tilting her head, and Lena laughs a little. How can she explain that there’s beautiful and then there’s… this?

“It’s like my heart is racing and my stomach is turning and all I want is smile and watch this place forever. It’s  _that_  beautiful.” 

“I’m happy you are more than happy!” Kara says, then walks into the shallow water. “Come! It’s warm.” she invites.

“I can’t… I’m wearing the spacesuit!” Lena objects.

“A spacesuit? That’s not all you, then?” Kara asks, now floating peacefully where the water is a little deeper.

“Well, it's all of me, but inside the suit, if that makes sense. We - humans - are very similar to Kryptonians, actually.”

“Really? You look grey and shiny!” Kara points out.

“No, I… ok, let me take this thing off.” Lena mutters, under Kara curious gaze.

She pulls off her boots, then opens the jacket, unzips it from the trousers, and clumsily takes both off. She’s wearing a cotton t-shirt and a pair of loose boxers - no bra nor tight panties because apparently she may end up strangled by it.

“See?” she says “we look pretty similar.”

Kara’s eyes widen. She is underwater from the nose down, and is  _staring._  Lena feels a little self-conscious, maybe her body has something that looks really weird to Kryptonians? She thought they had a very similar structure, but maybe she was wrong.

Lena cautiously touches the pond surface to check it’s safe. It is. She steps in, one foot first, then both. She walks towards Kara, letting the water submerge her until her stomach. They’re close now, and Lena realises that Kara is actually kneeling in the water, so she does the same.

Kara flinches, and takes a step back.

“Are you… are you ok, Kara?” Lena asks, a little worried. Kara nods, but doesn't say a word. “Are you sure?” Lena checks, and moves closer, cautiously.

“Y-yes, it’s just…” Kara frowns, a little confused “You must be very beautiful because I see you and I feel very happy.” Lena’s eyebrows shoot up. “I feel all those things you said.”

“I-I…” Lena’s left speechless by Kara's candour. 

“I’ve never felt these things before” Kara tries to make sense of what’s happening to her “or maybe I just didn't have a word for it."

Lena can’t help a smile. “Oh Rao, it’s getting worse!” Kara says, almost worried, and brings a hand to Lena’s lips “when you smile it’s just…  _wow.”_ Lena looks down, her cheeks heated, while Kara watches her like she’s a work of art. “I kinda want to… touch you. Is it normal?” 

“Mh, Kara” she says, a little unsure, as the Kryptonian runs a hand on her jaw and down to her neck “do you… kiss on Krypton?”

“Kiss?” she frowns “I don't think so? What is that?” 

“It’s something we do when we like someone. When we think they are beautiful, and they think we are beautiful. It’s nice.” Lena explains, Kara’s hand now on her shoulder “Do you want to try?” 

“Why, do you… do you think  _I’m_  beautiful?” 

Lena looks at her, and takes a sharp breath in. “I think you're the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen."

Kara looks down, and discovers what it means to blush. 

“Then I would like to kiss you” she says.

\- - - 

Lena leans in, and presses her lips against Kara’s, once. They’re as soft as they look. Kara seems surprised by how humans decided to express affection.

“So that’s a thing you do? With your mouth?” she asks.

Lena nods. “I understand if you think it’s weird” she says, trying to hide how much she wants to do it again.

“It’s a little weird” she confirms “but it's very nice.”

“Yeah?” Lena asks, hopeful.

“Can we do it again?” 

“I’d love to.” 

This time, Kara kisses her. It lasts a little longer, and Lena lets her set the pace. She kisses her again. And again. Lena rests her hands on her hips, Kara wraps her arms around her neck. She learns quickly. Lena finds herself in the shallow water, laying on the sandy bottom, while Kara's trying new ways to use her tongue. Lena runs a hand over the kryptonian back and feels her shiver.

“What was that?” Kara asks.

“What?” Lena repeats, breathless. 

“You touched me and I felt… something.” Kara can't really explain, “Hungry."

“Like this?” Lena asks, dragging her blunt nails on Kara’s back. 

“ _Ah!”_  Kara lets out “Yes!"

“Kara, have you never… oh  _God_!” she moans as Kara does the same to her, and kisses her neck, and bites, and Lena wonders if there’s an instinct kicking in right now. Because Kara learns quickly, but she’s also doing things she’s never explained to her. Like lifting her t-shirt to touch her breasts, like biting her earlobe, like pressing her thigh between her legs and - 

" _Kara!”_  This time, she screams.

Kara stops, her head shooting up instantly. “Did I hurt you? Are you ok?” she asks, worried.

“Yes, yes, everything is good” she hurries to say, and pulls her back into a kiss “just keep going, you’re doing great.”

“I’m doing what great, though?” Kara asks, breathless “What is this? Why does it feel so… so much?” 

Lena sits back, and tries to cool down. Kara’s never had sex before, that much is clear.

“We... humans at least, we are built so we feel pleasure when someone we like touches us. It seems to me kryptonians are built the same way.”

“But we never do this” Kara frowns “and I’ve never… liked someone before.”

Lena feels her heart a little heavier. “We don't have to do anything, you know? If you don't want to-“

“I want to!” Kara objects “It felt… really good, Lena.”

Lena listens to her own name, how it rolls off Kara’s tongue. “We can take it slow, then. So you don't feel to overwhelmed.” 

Kara nods, then says “I mean, I’ll try. It was pretty hard to slow down before.” 

Lena smiles again, because how can she not? Her hands find their way to Kara’s face and she pulls her back into a kiss - softer, slower. Kara lets her take the lead, and finds herself rolling on her back, the human on top of her. 

“Can I take this off?” Lena asks, running a finger on the strap of her bikini. Kara nods, before she knows it she's naked and moaning under Lena's soft kisses on her chest, her breasts, her stomach. 

“Is this ok?” 

Lena checks every steps of the way. “Is this ok?” she says when she grabs her ass, when she bites her nipple, when she parts her legs. “Is this ok?” she whispers as she brings both hands up, running her thumbs in a circular motion at the very top of her inner thighs. And Kara nods, Kara moans and Kara screams when her thumbs close in on her clit, pressing from the sides, delicately.

“Is this ok?” she repeats once more when she adjusts her position to press two fingers inside her, when she moves up to watch Kara drop her head back, hair floating gently in the shallow water, frantically breathing out “yes yes yes  _yes yes_ ”

Lena watches Kara cum for the first time in her life, she watches her breathe in and whimper, eyes wide open, discovering what her body is capable of. She watches her as Kara’s nails dig deep into her skin, she watches her body jolt in pleasure, again and again, until she releases her, until it falls back into the water, limp, spent.

And then she’s the one being watched. Kara brings a hand to her jaw, and looks at her like she's just revealed something ancient and sacred and terrible. 

“Are you ok?” Lena whispers, softly, softly, like she’s afraid of breaking her. And then she realises the droplets on the side of Kara’s face are not just water. “You're crying” she says, worried, and Kara’s lips curl in a weak smile.

“Do humans cry when they're happy too?"

Lena smiles, relieved.

“Yes, we do.” 

 


End file.
